


Rough Mornings - Natsuki Shinomiya/Trans!Male Reader

by seraphim00164



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim00164/pseuds/seraphim00164





	Rough Mornings - Natsuki Shinomiya/Trans!Male Reader

There it was again. A familiar feeling of complete and utter disconnect and despair washed over you as you tried to avoid your own reflection in the bathroom mirror. How many times had you been in this position before? You assumed that it was too many to give a definite answer. A shakey, but desperate sigh escaped your lips. “I don’t have time for this…” You whispered to yourself, the sound of your own feminine voice making your stomach churn. You were already late for work as it was, yet the idea of calling in sick and having to give the lady at reception your full name, to have her hear the voice that you know doesn’t belong to you...The mere thought brought tears to your eyes. There wasn’t many options available for you at the moment, you either had to suck it up and give them a call or go into work and face the constant misgendering and dysphoria face-to-face. Neither option sounded appealing to you, and the more you thought about it, the more trapped you felt. As you gritted your teeth, hot tears filled your eyes and dripped down your face. You felt so weak, so pathetic…

Your dysphoria-induced meltdown was interrupted however by the cheerful tone of your phone, vibrating loudly on your wooden bedside cabinet. Reluctantly, you dried your eyes with your shirt sleeve, sniffing back the rest of your remaining tears. You could only assume it was your stingy boss, ready to give you an earful about how you shouldn’t slack off work and how you needed to get there ASAP or at the very least, have a good reason to for not arriving on time. To your surprise though, it wasn’t your boss. You felt a light weight being lifted from your shoulders upon seeing his name displayed and wasted no time in picking up the phone. 

“Hey Y/N-chan! I hope I’m not interrupting you from work!!” A small, weak smile spread across your face. That's Natsuki, bright and hyperactive as always you said to yourself with a silent chuckle. “I have a free day off from performance practice today and I wanted to ask when you get out, we could go eat together somewhere nice if you like? My treat!” You opened your mouth to reply, but paused, words incapable of leaving your mouth. “Y/N? Are you there? Hello?” Finally the words managed to escape your lips “I-I’m not at w-work today Natsuki…” You mumbled, shakily. There it was again, that voice. Your bottom lip quivered in an attempt to keep yourself together. “Y/N? Is….everything okay? You don’t sound very good” You sniffed, feeling the phone shake between your fingers. “I...I d-don’t know” You choked, almost spilling over but still somehow staying composed “Oh I see...Would you like me to come visit? Maybe it will be easier to say if I am there, I can even bring Piyo-chan too if you like?” His voice was laced with such genuine concern, it made you happy in a strange sort of way, knowing that he cared so much for you. “Y-Yes please...and...Piyo-chan can come too of course” You joked.

He did so too. That cheerful tone returning to his voice as he spoke “Okay!! I will be right over with some snacks! I won’t be long, I’ll see you soon, okay?”

No less than 10 minutes later, a frantic knock was heard from the front door of your apartment. It took you a moment of hesitation, but you quickly built up the courage to open the door, as you did, the tall, blonde man on the other side swiftly lunged forward, roughly pulling you into a hug that lifted you off your feet and into his chest. “Y/N-chan!! I came as quickly as I could!” The sudden embrace made you jump at first, having not expected him to hurl himself at you like this, but that being said, the action was a welcomed one an one that you found no trouble relaxing into. “Hey...I didn’t expect you to get here so quickly Natsuki” You said weakly as the taller man placed you down back onto your two feet. “Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay! Y/N you sounded so sad on the phone and I wanted keep you company and I-” You chuckled, interrupting him. “It’s okay, you don’t need to explain. Thank you for being here, though next time you don’t need to run” Natsuki rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he hadn’t noticed how obvious his exhaustion was until now but, you were right. After ending the call with you, he had wasted no time in quickly packing up some essentials and running all the way to your apartment building. “Ah...I guess you're right" He laughed through his embarrassment. "We should probably go sit down, right?” You remembered suddenly, allowing Natsuki inside before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
